


【战山为王】我等你到三十五岁 番外一

by xupusimo



Category: RPS, 战博 - Fandom, 战山为王, 肖战x王一博
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xupusimo/pseuds/xupusimo
Summary: *非经典破镜重圆，现实向*复合炮
Kudos: 60





	【战山为王】我等你到三十五岁 番外一

番外一

“王一博，你好紧啊。”

情欲来得顺理成章，一切都说开了以后，两个人相拥着滚到了床上。  
王一博说的“禁欲了好几年”果然没有在唬人，此时被肖战架着腿一边亲吻一边做着扩张，后面却是半点也放松不了。  
肖战根本没有想到他会找过来，因此家里也不可能有准备任何做这件事的工具——比如润滑液，再比如套子。  
于是就造成了一个指节塞进去这许久，却半点无法推进的窘境。  
王一博原本环着他的脖子，此时一只手伸下去把他的手拿开，握着他的下身就往自己后面塞：“你直接进来。”  
肖战：“……”  
肖战：“别，你不怕疼我还怕疼呢。”  
他抬起头在房间里逡巡一周，最后将目光落在了梳妆镜前的一瓶润肤霜上。  
“啊，有了。”他光着脚下了床，几步过去把润肤霜拿了过来，往手心里挤了一小堆，捂热了抹在王一博穴口。  
“有用吗……唔。”王一博眉心拧起，感觉到肖战的手指一点一点往里钻，顿了顿，又探入了第二根。  
肖战已经开始头上冒汗了，他随手擦了一把，说：“好一点，但还是太紧了，你放松一点。”  
王一博却还是紧张得像个雏儿，甚至开始说胡话：“我放松了就留不住你了怎么办……”  
肖战失笑：“这什么跟什么啊？”  
他一边亲吻着王一博的嘴唇一边探入了第三根手指，一开一并，不断往里开拓。  
虽然已经多年没有触碰过，他却还是记得王一博体内有那么一处开关，此时一边同王一博接吻一边也有意在摸索着那一处腺体。  
王一博敏感得要命，一直在轻轻地战栗着，在他指腹压过一处膨隆时骤然一挣，牙关一下子咬紧，在肖战下唇上磕破了一点皮。  
肖战嘴唇一痛，手上失了力道，狠狠地在那一处腺体抠了一下，直惹得王一博整个人一抖。  
“唔——！”  
交缠的嘴唇暂时分开来，黏糊糊地蹭着肖战的下颌，肖战舔了一下被他咬破的地方，一股淡淡的铁锈味在口腔里蔓延开来，他恶狠狠地又将手指碾上那一处凸起：“被你咬出血了。”  
王一博又是一阵剧烈地颤抖，转而凑上去舔他的伤口，喉咙里含着些许不清不楚的呻吟，感觉到后面不那么胀了，便又催促起来：“进来……”  
肖战撤出了手指，扶着下身在他穴口戳了戳：“那我进来了。”  
王一博“嗯”了一声，倒回枕头上，双眼紧闭，两只手都塞到了枕头底下，抓紧了枕巾。  
肖战失笑：“你怎么这么紧张，又不是第一次。”  
王一博喘了口气，正要回嘴，肖战瞅准他放松的一瞬，将下身挤了进去。  
“嗯——”  
王一博拧着眉，头歪向一边，嘴唇微张，随着喘息轻轻震颤着。  
“咦……？”  
王一博突然睁了一下眼。  
肖战歪着身子去看他：“怎么？”  
王一博从枕头底下掏出一个东西，举到眼前一看，是个眼罩。  
他看了看手里的东西，又看了看肖战，然后极其利索地把眼罩给肖战套上了。  
突然被蒙住了眼睛的肖战：“……”  
却也没反抗，只是歪了下头：“这样做？”  
“可以吗？”王一博嘴上征求着意见，双腿却缠上他的腰，还主动地将埋在身体里的东西吃得更进去了点，引诱的意味不言而喻。  
肖战舔了舔嘴唇：“却之不恭。”  
他一手掐紧了王一博的腰，抵在穴口的物事骤然往里面一送，直接将整根捅了进去，囊袋拍上光裸的臀，发出“啪”的声响。  
“啊……”  
王一博踢蹬了一下，被肖战快速地撞了好几下，又生怕被撞走了一般缠得更紧。  
肖战被夺取了视觉，本能地想要通过其他感官来更好地掌控眼下的事，于是咬紧了牙，专注地感受着前端被又软又热的穴肉层层叠叠地缠上来，感受着王一博大腿内侧细腻的皮肤随着交合的动作摩挲在自己腰部，感受着王一博裹着湿气的嗓音震动着耳膜——紧接着便忍不住更加粗暴，连带着埋在王一博身体里的物事也又涨大了一圈。  
王一博被他干得眼前一阵发黑，想伸手去攀他的肩，却总在刚刚抬起手时又瘫软在床上，又急又委屈：“哥……啊……战哥你慢一点……呃——！”  
肖战便放缓了一点攻势，硕大的头部抵在他体内的那一处腺体来回碾磨。  
“啊啊……”  
这般重点照顾比之刚才大开大合的肏干有过之而无不及，王一博用力揪紧了身下的床单，用力到骨节发白，缠在肖战腰上的腿也不受控制地往下滑。  
肖战捞了他一把，把两条细白的腿缠回腰上，顺着他大腿流畅的肌肉线条摸到了他前端，安抚一般地揉了两把。  
“亲……”  
王一博发出一声低吟。  
肖战没太听清楚，徇声把耳朵凑近了问：“什么？”  
王一博清了下嗓子，对着他的耳朵大声吼道：“亲我！”  
肖战“嘶”了一声，揉着耳朵跟他耍赖：“我看不到你，怎么亲？”  
王一博抬手就要去摘他的眼罩，手刚碰到肖战的脸就被一把捉住，举在唇边吻了一下。  
肖战握着他的手贴在自己脸上：“麻烦王老师指挥一下了。”——显然是不打算把眼罩摘下来。  
“……”王一博只好软趴趴地勾着他的后脑勺往自己面前按，“下来一点。”  
肖战十分配合地俯下身，王一博缠在他身上的腿也被压着折起一个更大的角度。  
像是觉得这样不太舒服，王一博皱了下眉，双手环住肖战，全身发力，推着他在床上翻了个身，骑在了肖战身上。却不想这一下便是直接将体内的东西吞到了底——  
“哈呃——”  
肖战本来就看不见，只觉得一阵天旋地转，又突然来了这么一下，被绞得一阵头皮发麻，一个打挺坐直了身子，掐着他的腰狠狠地顶弄了几下：“哇，你好主动啊。”  
“主动你……嗯……你大爷！啊——”  
王一博的腿还保持着屈膝盘起的姿势，此时蹬在床单上，却又起不到半点支撑作用，全身的重量都交付在了交合的部位。  
“啊——太深了……别……”  
硬得发烫的物事毫不留情地破开柔软的肠壁，像是要将他顶穿了一般，他去掰肖战的手，却只惹得人更加用力地掐紧，在他腰侧留下几道青紫的指痕。  
王一博又试着把手往前伸，推在肖战的胸口，体内的东西正好重重地碾过腺体，直激得他足趾蜷曲，手上也不知轻重地乱抓一气——恰好分别抓在了肖战胸前的凸起。  
肖战只觉得一阵电流自胸前传便全身，反射性地绷紧了全身肌肉，将人托起至下身只剩一个头部，又重重地往下一摁——  
“哈呃——”  
王一博仰起脖子发出一声几近只剩下气音的呻吟，生理性的泪水簌簌地流了满脸，两只手黏黏糊糊地又去搂肖战的脖子，终于在疾风暴雨般地抽插中找到了肖战的嘴唇，献祭一般地把自己送了上去。  
肖战反应很快，在感觉到有一个柔软的物事贴上来时便轻轻地含住了，身下的动作也稍稍放缓，一只手从他腰侧滑向腹股沟，一把握住了王一博的前端。  
王一博弓着背往后缩了一下，肖战以为弄疼他了，立马松了手，谁知下一秒滚烫的东西又直往自己手心撞。  
“……”肖战摸索着揉了一把他根部的两个小球，嘴唇擦过他布满泪痕的脸，凑到他耳边：“想要什么，自己开口说。”  
王一博一边扭着腰把自己往他手里送，一边难耐地出声指挥：“手，动一下……嗯——”  
他被揉得舒服了，后面便殷勤地去缠肖战的物事。  
肖战一手托着他上下起伏，一手抚慰着他前端，两人粗重的呼吸和肉体交缠的声响传入耳中，又往欲望之上浇了一泼油。  
“头……”王一博又开始磕磕绊绊地说话。  
肖战下意识地仰起头，朝向声音传来的方向：“嗯？”  
“头……哈……低一点……”  
肖战配合地把头低了下来。  
“张嘴……”  
肖战刚动了一下嘴唇，就感觉到有一个半硬的凸起撞上来，于是舌头一卷，将那东西含进了嘴里。  
“……啊！”王一博整个人抖了一下，“松开！我没有叫你咬！！”  
“……”  
“哈啊——你松开……哥……疼……呜……”  
肖战这才松开了他，又意犹未尽一般在被他用舌尖顶开的乳缝处用力舔了一下。  
王一博喘了口气，说：“再舔一下。”  
“……”肖战一阵无语，但还是照做了。  
“再舔一下。”  
“…………”  
王一博终于绷不住，笑起来：“战哥你好乖啊哈哈哈……”  
肖战缓缓抬起头。  
虽然他被蒙着眼，但王一博却仿佛能看到眼罩之下那双眼睛是如何注视着他。  
他本能地感觉到危险，整个人呼吸一滞。  
肖战就这么“看”了他许久，扬了一下唇角：“王一博，你完了。”  
“……！啊！”  
肖战骤然加快了攻势，每一下都快准狠。甚至都懒得再去伺候他前面，只用力掐着他死命往自己下身上钉，牙齿也懒得再去找什么敏感不敏感的部位，胡乱地在他凑上来的皮肤上四处啃咬。  
“啊啊啊——”  
体内最要命的一处被一次又一次狠狠擦过，王一博感觉自己像是被抛上了云端，一时间竟还产生了些许失重的错觉。  
他双腿徒劳地踢蹬着，双手像溺水的人抱住最后一块浮木一般搂紧了肖战，嘴里分不清是舒爽还是痛苦的呻吟根本不成调，可怜兮兮地凑到肖战面前去讨一个吻。  
“唔——”  
此时的肖战像是失去理智一般，感觉到他将嘴唇凑上来，便索性翻了个身把人压回去，吻住身下的人时也不禁带上了凶劲，舌尖用力地磨过他口腔里每一寸碾磨，又像是恨不得憋死他一般拼命地吮吸着。  
王一博一只手依旧环在他脖子上，另一只手却推在他胸前，说不清是迎合还是推拒。身体本能的反应却骗不了任何人，不断绞紧的穴肉显然是对肖战喜欢得紧，恨不得将整个人都交给他。  
“啪啪”的肢体交缠声不绝于耳，其间又还混杂着“咕啾咕啾”的水声，实在是淫靡至极。  
两人便是在这般纠缠胶着之中同时泄了身。

王一博终于被肖战松开了嘴唇，大口大口地喘着气。  
缺氧使他有点眼前发白，视野不太清晰——温润的触感就是在这时，落在他额间、眼睫、鼻尖、嘴唇。  
他缓了缓神，软绵绵地抬起手捧住了肖战的脸。  
肖战已经自己把眼罩摘掉了，不知是不是因为长时间被蒙着，此时两只眼睛都有些发红。  
王一博看了他许久，突然轻声说：“禽兽。”  
肖战：“……”  
王一博撇着嘴：“你今天真的好凶。”  
肖战愣了一下：“我从前不也这样吗？”  
王一博白了他一眼，拉着他的手碰了碰锁骨上红红紫紫的牙印：“你以前会咬这么用力吗？”  
肖战下意识地用指腹去摩挲几乎被咬破的那块皮肤。  
王一博又拉着他的手碰了一下自己的侧腰：“以前会掐这么重吗？”  
肖战低头看了一眼，这才发现王一博腰间被自己掐得已经一片青紫。  
——大概是全程被剥夺了视觉，因此手上身下的动作都情不自禁地加重了不少。  
“……”肖战有点心疼地碰了一下，又马上把手拿开了，“你怎么不叫我停啊。”  
王一博哼哼着又将四肢缠到了他身上：“为什么要叫停？这么火辣的肖老师可不常见，多刺激。”  
肖战眉头一跳。  
王一博嘻嘻笑起来，有恃无恐地在他嘴唇上“吧唧”了一口，眉毛一扬：“再来一次？”  
肖战直接抱着他翻了个面，已经开始复苏的物事在他体内旋了一圈，惹得人惊呼了一声——  
“奉陪到底。”

-番外一完-


End file.
